One Choice
by iSpanish777
Summary: hey guyz hope you like it i'm bad at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Briana's POV

I'm awoken from my slepp as I hear the beautful sound ... OF THAT STUPID WRENCH, I groan as we all get up you know sometimes

I want to throw a pillow at four's face for waking me up like that I mean i think it's my...

"Hello little girl move it no daydreaming in my class" four says as he looks at me

"WHAT I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT YOU'RE ANNOYING THE F**K OUT OF ME FIRST YOU WAKE ME UP WITH A WRENCH WHEN ALL I WANNA DO IS THROW A PILLOW AT YOUR FACE, NEXT YOU GET ALL UP IN MY FACE TELLING ME I'M A LITTLE GIRL SO MAKE LIKE A HARDRIVE AND BACK UP."I yelled almost ready to slap him

"Briana is it"Four asks me not yelling back which is scaring me but that also makes me mad

"It's Brie I changed it" I replied clamly Im scaring myself now

"Well Brie... he continued but was cut off by james screaming for, four to go over there

"HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP" I yelled at him but he just walked away chuckling

"Wow you gave it to him Stiff" says Riker

"I know Candor never lie, but all I know is that when I get my hands on you the first lie your gonna tell is that you never got beat by a girl" I spat

BUT if I'm gonna tell this right I need to start from the beginnning

( Still Brana's POV)

My heart is pouding I'ts today one of the most important days of my life.

My name is Briana Heart and today I take the Aptitude Test, then the Choosing Ceramony tommorow, today I see what im capable of.

There are five factions

Amity: They value kindness Candor:They value honesty Erudite:They value intelligance Dauntless:They value bravery Abnegation:They value selflessness

I am Abnegation I can never look to long in the mirrior I am glad today is one of the days I can.

for my brother JJ I'ts easy he was born Abnegation... everyone knows where they belong except me

**TIME SKIP**

I was walking as my brother JJ aporches me I look at my brother and take in all his fetures he is thin and tall ,with brunnete hair ,and amber highlights, his skin lighter than mine with hazel eyes

Me I was short and thin, with brunnete hair and red highlights that are hard to spot since my hair is always in a bun my skin is like milk coffe

"This is it, trust the test" my brother says " Trust the test" I repily coldly

"What do you think you're choosing tommorow" he asks me

" What do you think you're choosing tomrow" I repily

"I dont have time for this bria.. wow" he says as he cuts himself off when he sees dauntless jumping off the train

"WHAT are you stiff's deaf or something" I hear Riker scream at Luis my best guy friend I try to back him up but JJ pulls me back

"You don't wanna get killed do you" he says looking at Riker who went back to his line in erudite

"You okay luis" I ask

"Yeah he just pushed me"Luis repiled

**TIME SKIP**

" Hello I'm briana" I say to the lady

"Take a seat I'm Tris" she said I sit down and she gives me a blue drink, I drink quickly.

All of the sudden I'm in a room there are five things in front of me a book, a knife, grass, cheese, and a picture with a dog on it

I hear someone walk in it's a random male, he taps me my reflexes kick in, and I grab his hand, and flip him to the ground.

He tells me to calm down

and to choose one of four but there is five things in front of me

"Why" I anwser "just choose" but I don't then he leaves with the picture and everything else

I hear a roar I turn around and see a big lion behind me my eyes widden I wish I had picked up the cheese but at the same time I would have picked up the knife

What is a sign of submission for a tiger, a sign of aggrestion is letting it know you're afaird

So a sign of submission would be letting it know that you are not the enimey

I dont move a mustle I don't dare

Then I move but it moves with me

then my little cousin apperes and the tiger tries to attack I dive onto the tigers back

Next thing I know I'm on a bench and there is the same man I saw had seen eairlier

"Do you know this dog" he asked

"Yes why" I replied

"BYE" He yelled jumping off the bench then running

I wake up

''Get out'' Tris whispers

"What why''? I ask softly

"Just go" she replied

"What was my result"I asked

"Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite" she finishes

"That's impossible I can't be four factions" I say almost yelling

"I'ts not impossible I'ts very rare lots of kids of abnegation are divergent" she replied whispering the word divergent

"What is divergent" I ask also whipering divergent

"Just choose what you want to choose tommorow. I'm telling you don't choose amity or ..."but a knock cut her off

"Go tell your parents that the syrum mad you light headed and DO NOT I repet do not tell anyone that your divergent no one can find out goodbye"she pushed me out the door

**TIMESKIP**

This is it I've already known what I want to choose since I was a little girl

I'm choosing ...


	2. Chapter 2

Recently on One Choice

I'm choosing...

"Brianna pay attention"my dad says

"Jackson Heart"Marcus says

JJ gets up from his seat his eyes filled with excitment but his hands shaking tell me a different story.

I see him grab the knife and cut his hand

He puts his hand over erudite and his blood drips

"Erudite" WHAT THE HELL MY BROTHER A FACTION TRANSFER THE BORN ABNEGATION.

"Brianna Heart"

no no no no no

I get up from my seat what do I choose what makes me happy or what makes my parents happy

I pick up the knife I feel like everyone is starring at me.

I put my hand over the coles

my blood drips

" Dauntless" says Marcus

I guess dauntless dont care who the transfers are they just want as many transfers as possible.

I look back at my parents a smile on my moms face but my dad is really mad I cant blame him.

He just lost both of his kids.

I stop paying attention to the other transfers

I'ts time to go

The last time i'm ever going to see my parents well that's only untill visiting day

All the dauntless are runing down the stairs

when did we get outside I guess I wasn't paying attention

**LINE BREAK**

**TIME SKIP**

I was walking to the pit so I can meet my new trainor

I'm finally at the pit that was a long walk

when I arrive I see Rita my friend

"Hey you're late james was about to freak" Rita says

"It was a long walk"I replied

Then I hear the door close me, Rita,Al, and will turn around

I see a tall guy behind me

He has light brown hair with big brown eyes that you can get lost in instanly.

"HELLOOOOOOO earth to wierd person in front of me" the guy said

"I'm sorry ummmmmm"I trailed off giving him a questioning look

"Four my names four and I'll be you're trainor"he says while walking past me I really stopped paying attention

Four is wearing a black leather jacket tight black pants and you can see the top of his tatto on his neck

He is skin is the same color as JJ's.

"Shut up"I said wait did I say that out loud OH NO

"WHAT did you say to me"Four asks walking over to me

"Ummm nothing...sir"?I said unsure of what to call him

He grabed me in a half head lock and had a knife against my neck

"You respect me and you wont get killed" he said then he let me go

"What's you're name"he asked

"Bria..."I stopped even through it was a easy question it was my name

"What is it a hard one you can chosse another one make it good you dont get to choose again"he replied

"Brie my name's Brie" I said with a smile on my face


End file.
